ARE THEY MEANT FOR EACH OTHER?
by OnceUponABlueMoon01
Summary: This story takes place at PCU: Port Charles University and explores the relatioship of Sam and Jason. Will they end up together or will people get in the way? Liz Free Story! Complete!
1. The Right Choice

**First of all- i do not own the characters- this a fictitious story of what i think could of happened if the characters of General Hospital were in College. Comments are welcome i am always open to opinions.**

**PLOT: Port Charles University. Jason is a junior, Sam is a transfer from SUNY Albany.**

**Characters include: Carly is a senior in a on and off again relationship with Sonny who graduated two years ago from PCU. Emily is Jason's sister who is an incoming freshman in a relationship with Nikolas who is a sophomore- they have been dating since high school. Lucky is a senior also, he is Nik's brother. Lulu is lucky's sister, she is a sophomore and also half-sister to Nikolas. Dante is also a sophomore and has in interest in Lulu. Patrick is a senior and Robin is a junior and her friend Kaitlyn is also a junior. There is also Brian (Senior) and Alex (Junior) and Theo (senior).**

Chapter 1

Sam McCall walked into the doors of PCU, wondering if she made the right decision to transfer. She saw the sign for PCU Registrar and walked in hoping to get her class schedule and room assignment. The women in the office said that all the junior rooms were filled but if I went to a certain website there should be apartments listed where seniors need a roommate. Sam walked out of the office quite a bit nervous, but realized this was the price to pay for wanting to transfer. She decided to take a walk around campus instead of dwelling in the fact she had no place to stay; as she turned around she walked right into someone.

"Hi, I am Alex" he said as he helped her pick up the papers she dropped.  
"Oh, I am so sorry, I really need to watch where I am going" she said.  
"Yes you do, and you could make it up to me for nearly breaking my back"  
"And what would that be" she said as she ran her fingers through her long black hair, straightening her blank tank top and dark purple three-quarter length V-neck button down cardigan.  
"Well, by the looks of your face and your sullen demeanor, I think you need some help. And I would love to be the first to help a gorgeous girl like you. If I did not I would lose the reputation of handsome, sweet and charming"  
"So you think I am hot, and if you help me I would help raise you popularity."  
"Yes, you are hot, but I do not need to raise my popularity, because I am student body vice president, quarterback on varsity football team, head of my fraternity house and an A student."  
"I see, well it looks like I should get going, your honor" Sam said sarcastically  
"Okay wait a minute, you need help and I can help you." he said pulling her back  
"You are right about that, actually dead on. See I have no place to live…"  
"Well that does look like a predicament. I can actually help you, one of my friends is a senior and she needs a roommate or she will have to live in a suite with girls she does not like"  
"Are you serious, because, if you are joking I think I may cry." She said jokingly.  
"Here let me call my roommate to see if he knows where she is"  
"Oh, by the way, my name is Sam, Sam McCall and thank you"  
"No thank my roommate, he was the one who told me about it.

Sam walked up to the door of her hopefully new roommate's apartment. Alex went to his apartment which was down the hall from Carly's place to get Brian (His roommate). Alex came back with a attractive boy, "Hi, I am Brian. It is Sam right?"  
"Yep, Sam McCall. Thank you for introducing me to Carly, I really hope this works out"  
"Yeah, so do I. My friends and I cannot handle anymore calls from her freaking out. I would like to warn you she does not like" he stopped and looked at me or a minute. "I think you should be okay, actually you two look like you could be really good friends. "  
"Ummm, okay."

He laughed and then told Alex to go off and do whatever he needed to do. Alex looked a bit sad, gave me a quick hug and then patted Brian on the back.  
"I think you found your first friend and possibly he found another soul mate"  
"Excuse me?"  
"He likes you, but usually doesn't fall for the strays"  
"Strays? Gee Thanks. I feel so loved"  
"Anytime" He winked at her.

Then the door opened to a blond, taller than me with curly hair.

**Jason will be coming in the next two chapters...stay tuned**


	2. Brian and Betrayl

Chapter Two

One week had gone by, and Carly and I were getting along great. We started to make the apartment seem more home and I got to meet people that lived on the same floor as we did. Carly's bestfriend Jason lived with Brian and Alex sort of lied because he only occasionally stayed at Brian's, Alex lived in his frat house. We went to parties, that were mostly hosted by Brian and Alex took me to a few: Robin, Patrick, Lucky's and Kaitlyn's (Carly hated her).

I was lucky to have classes with my new friends it made getting back and forth to the apartment easier. Alex had a 9:30 class with me and Carly was in my 10:20 and 2:00 class. Brian was in my 12:30 and 2:00. Jason was in my 8:00 p.m. class and gave me a ride home at night except when I had study groups. Unfortunately no one was in my 6:30 class on Wednesday's. It was nice getting to know everyone and was enjoying being independent.

Thank god it is Friday was the buzz around school, especially for all senior girls. There was a trip planned for all seniors that were girls—free of charge so of coarse Carly was going—to a spa in NYC. The trip was two nights, three days since there was no school on Monday. Carly felt bad for leaving me but made sure that all the guys would look after me while she was gone. I got done with my study session and went to the coffee place, seeing if I could find anyone I knew. Being that Robin was off with Carly as was Kaitlyn and Lucky took Lulu, Emily, Nik and whatever girl of the night to the city for dinner I could not think who else would be on campus so I decided to walk home. Just as I walked in Alex called and told me to meet him at Brian's apartment and then we could go find a party to go to. Being bored, I agreed. I put on dark blue skinny jeans and a black short sleeve up, whose neckline was a zipper, making one shoulder bare. Paired it with some heels and curled my hair. I knocked on the door and Brian answered it,

"You look amazing, what's going on" "Hey, Alex called and told me to meet him here and then we are gonna see if there is a party or a club opening we can go to." "oh sounds like fun, come on in, it's just me Jason and Dante." "Hey guys!" Only Jason looked up and gave a small wave; Dante was bitching about some date he and lulu had but she broke it off to go to NYC with her brother. "Nice to see you too Dante!" Sam said, and Brian chuckled. "Here, why don't you sit down and wait for Alex" Brian said as he ushered her to the couch where Jason was sitting. "Yeah, Alex should be here soon" Sam smiled

20 minutes later I was sitting in between Jason and Brian then my phone started ringing, "Yeah" "Hey Sam, its Alex" "Oh, hey. Did we get our plans mixed up or something" "No, I am actually really sorry, I think I have met my soul mate and she wants to go to dinner with me and I cannot say no. Do you understand?" "Well I'm not too sure, because I thought that I was your soul mate" as I said this smiled to the guys in the apartment. "Sam, I…wa..jus… ugh PLEASE" "Yeah, yeah go ahead and have fun, I am sure there is something on Tivo I could watch, Bye" I closed my phone and gathered my stuff up ready to leave.

"Sam, wait. You are dressed up and you look lovely. We cannot let you go to waste" Brian said. Sam looked at him confused "Why don't we go out, I know of a jazz place that has really cool readings if you wanna check it out" "Sure, that sounds like fun" Just then his phone rang, "Oh man I totally forgot that I had to go meet someone. " "Go I am fine, like I said Tivo is waiting" Brian left quickly and I left after him.

I was in my apartment looking for the controller when I heard a knock on the door.

"Hello…" "Hey, I thought you had to meet someone?"

"No, I lied. I was afraid Jason would volunteer himself to come along, because Carly does not want me alone with you."

"Why can't I be alone with you"

"Cause he is bad news" Jason said stepping in between Brian and Sam.

"Wait I am confused. I thought you two were friends?"

"Yeah, see here is the thing that Alex left out…Brian knew you were a con and could get him out of his sticky situation. He used Alex to set you up. And before you ask Carly knew nothing and still knows nothing other than that I told her he was not good to be alone with."

"Brian I think you should leave" Sam said.

"Sam, this is not as bad as it sounds. The football team wanted me to do something and i could not have done it without your help"

"And what would that be?"

"I changed the grades of the team to the ones they should of got, which made some of them unable to play, in turn losing the biggest game"

"Oh, so I was your way out, please go. I do not want to see you anymore"

"Sam come on, I am not really like that, It was not as if i was going to sleep with you, or cheat it was to use your con skills"

"Jason if you don't get him to leave, I am not sure what I will do"

Jason stepped closer toward him and he finally left. Jason waited a little bit and then turned around "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine, I mean I almost went out with someone who using me to settle a personal issue. I thought people using me was over when i moved here, but i guess that was false hope. So yeah I am perfect" she said and then sighed.

"Alright, well if you need anything let me know, I was just going to head up to the roof and wait till Brian falls asleep or leaves."

"Okay. Wait Jason, do you mind if I join you?"

Jason liked the quiet and knew that Sam talked and usually never stopped, but he knew that she needed to be with someone right now. "Yeah sure, why don't you bring a coat or something" Sam grabbed the big blanket off the back of the couch and grabbed Jason's arm.

* * *

**So, what do you think, so far?**


	3. Classes

**This is a pretty short chapter...more to come in the next ones**

"This is amazing up here, how come I never knew about it" As Sam was talking about the view he was noticing how beautiful she was, not just on the outside but on the inside too. He knew when he gave her a ride home at night that he thought she was cool but Jason was seeing that he could really develop something with her. Not necessarily dating or a romance but he wanted to get to know her better.  
They ended up talking for hours until she fell asleep on a lawn chair. Jason picked her up gently and brought her down to her apartment, he did not feel right going into her room so he set her down on the couch. In case she woke up soon, he left a note and Dante's phone number, in case she could not get a hold of him, Dante was the next best thing. Before he left he scanned her apartment for anything that seemed off. Jason realized that he wanted to get to know her better, she made him think about himself, not how others percieve him.

It was now Tuesday, and Carly was back and was told everything from me and the same story with more details about Brian from Jason. Carly came up behind me "What is wrong cupcake?"  
"Oh, I was just thinking about the fact that I have two classes with Brian and one being alone."  
"Honey you do not have to worry about that. I talked to Robin and Patrick who both are in that class, Robin agreed to you being her new partner and then Patrick will take Brian. And before you ask, Robin talked to the teacher and I talked to our teacher about Brian not being paired with you for anything. She said that she will just keep the partners the way they are, which means you are stuck with me"  
"Thank you so much Carly, I owe you big time"  
"Eh, you only owe me a little and I know just the thing. Promise me that if you and Jason become more, you will not keep me out of his life."  
"Jason and I are just good friends…who could possibly me more" Sam stated laughing. Carly came over and gave her a squeeze.  
"Wait, what about Alex, he let me get set up, he helped Brian?" Carly informed me that Jason took care of that and that Alex will stay away from Brian forever and he will have limited contact with you until you can trust him again.  
"Hey, what exactly does limited contact mean to Jason?"  
"Kind of like, Sam meet your best friend Jason" Carly replied  
"Oh well this should be a great way to finish out my semester!" They both laughed and left for school.

**Please tell me what you think...am I going in a good direction?**


	4. Here for Your Safety

**Thank you to those who commented on my story. There is going to be a bump or two along the way, but as all JaSam fans know-they are perfect for each other!!!**

Chapter 4

She had first period with Alex, and wanted to talk before thing got unbearable. They were able to settle their differences because Alex did not know everything that Brian was planning and he also said that he valued our friendship and would never do anything to hurt her again. Sam agreed and said they still should hang out.

The rest of the day was good; Robin was a great partner and Carly was being amazing as always. Having classes with Brian was awkward, but I could tell that he was upset with his actions. He tried to approach me but Patrick stepped up, saying if he wanted to lose a limb he should back away from me. I stayed at school all day, to get ahead in my classes—Carly and I were throwing a party.

My next class was with Jason and then he was going to give me a ride home. Class was good, and no Brian which was even better. I had to talk with the teacher after class to ask for my work early. When I came out I surprised that Jason was standing outside the classroom waiting for me.

"Hey, you waited?"

"Yea, it's getting darker out, I did not want you to walk to the parking lot alone. You ready to go back?"

"Uh, yeah and thanks for waiting, but you really did not have to. I can take care of myself."

"I am sure you can, but I want to make sure you are safe." Sam smiled and walked with him to his bike. Jason and I walked up the stairs stopping at my apartment.

"So I guess I will see you tomorrow night?"

"Yes, should be an interesting party. Jason I know that Brian is coming and I am okay with that, but can you just watch out for me?"

"Of coarse. Good night" As Jason walked away, he wished he would of said more.

Today was the day: Carly and I, were throwing a party and I finally get to meet the infamous Sonny Corinthos—Carly's boyfriend. Everyone and their brother were coming, and thankfully the outside stairway to the roof was right outside our porch. We gathered all of our valuables in hid them in Lulu's dorm. It was about 7:00 p.m. and Carly asked me to get the roof top ready, I went up expecting an easy task, I was wrong and did not mind what I found up there.

"Hello, I am Sam. Do you mind if I work around you to get ready for my party tonight?"

"No, free country right? I am Theo by the way. So you are hosting a party?"

"Yep. Do you go to PCU?"

"Yeah, I am a senior, I transferred over the summer for classes"

"Cool, I am a junior transfer. You know I do not have anyone to really hang out with besides my friends, if you want to come to my apartment later, you can say you are with me."

"Sure, what time is this all starting?" Theo asked

"11:00"

I partly finished the roof and ran back down to the apartment when I heard a scream. I looked inside and saw what must me Sonny.

"Hey, everything alright, I heard a scream?"

"Yeah, Yeah. I just got excited. Sonny I would like you to meet Sam, my roommate and best friend" Carly said

"Nice to meet you Sam, I have heard a lot about you…Good stuff and your whole ordeal with Brian, Do not worry I will be looking out for you." Sonny smiled. Now I knew why Carly couldn't stay away...dimples!

"Well thank you! So I am gonna go get Jason to help me put the last of the lights up"

Carly and Sonny both looked at each other. "So my Jason and your Sam?"

"He is my Jason too, just because he helps you with stuff does not mean he is yours. But yes, they are just good friends, he saved her from disaster."

"Alright, but I do not think Jason will risk a good friendship for something that will not be forever, I mean look at you and him"

"Thanks Sonny. So will you help a girl out?"

Sam skipped down the hall to Jason's, excited about meeting a mysterious new boy.

"Hey Jason, it is Sam, I need your help, mind lending me a hand?"

Unfortunately Brian answered the door, but Jason was not too far behind. "Hey Sam, let me just grab my coat", pushing a regrettable Brian out of the way.

"What do you need help with?"

"Lights. I am too short and could not carry the ladder up the fire escape by myself, it is kind of awkward."

Jason laughed "I will help you poor thing"

Sam slugged him "So now am I not only a damsel in distress to you but now I am wimpy and pathetic?" Instead of answering me he just laughed. Jason helped me with the lights and then we hung out in my room till the party started to give Carly and Sonny alone time on the porch.

"Want anything to drink" I asked

"No I am good, I do not plan on drinking much tonight either and I do not dance either."

"What a party animal you are. Jason you can sit down on the bed, promise nothing has happened on those sheets."

Jason then sat back on her bed resting himself upright on one of the pillows. They talked for an hour or so until he fell asleep. Not realizing how tired I was, I fell asleep on him. We both woke up about 15 minutes later; my head laying on top of him chest.

"hey" I said softly

"oh man, I did not realize how tired I was"

"Well Jason maybe it was because you have not talked so much in long time." I scooted myself up and looked at Jason

"I should get going, I am sure Carly and Sonny need to be pulled apart"

"Wait, will you help me with my outfit, it has a tricky zipper and Carly is too busy to help."

"Sure, let me wait outside till you get changed?"

"No, its fine, stay."

Jason was surprised, they did not know each other that well and she already was comfortable with him. "Can you do the zipper?"

"Yeah, alright there you go. Sam you look beautiful, I am sure everyone will be looking at you tonight"

"Thank you, does that include you too?"

"I am there for your safety."

The only word I could muster was 'oh'. Jason said that we should get going, so we left to finish setting up.

**I had a few more chapters, but did not like the direction was I am re-writing them. They will be up soon! Stay tuned!**


	5. Conflicted

**I decided to give you all one more chapter, three more chapters are in editing and will be posted by the end of the week (hopefully) ;)**

**Sorry for deleting it at first- it is the same chapter content, deleted the wrong thing by accident.**

Chapter 5

The party was going great, I was meeting so many new people and having fun being a hostess. Carly spent most of the night with Sonny, Alex was making rounds and doing a few rounds of shots too, Brian did not show as of 12:00 and neither did my mystery man and Jason was talking to his friends and a few people Sonny brought with him.

Occasionally Jason would look over at me and nod, and I would smile back. I got a bit tired of staying in the apartment, so I went on the roof, there were quite a few people up there, so I just sat on the ledge. A little while after I heard Patrick call my name, yelling about some guest. I jumped off the ledge ran downstairs and saw my mystery man getting questioned by Lucky and Jason was not too far from approaching him. I quickly ran past Jason, beating him to step in between us. Guys, calm down I invited him

"Hey Sam, I'm sorry I am late, traffic was difficult and then someone took my parking space, well not mine, but the one I like." He laughed

"No, it is fine, party is still going strong."

I noticed that Jason seemed okay with Theo, which was weird, until I realized that Theo worked under Sonny, which meant he worked with Jason every now and then. It was almost if I wanted Jason to notice me flirting with another guy, I have never felt like that about a man.

"So you know Jason?"

"Yeah, we work together. He is a great guy."

"Yeah, he saved me from a disaster not too long ago."

"Heard about it and do not worry Brian will not go near you tonight, we have all been put on full alert."

"Oh so you came to protect me, not to hang out with me? Well I will just leave you to your protecting duties"

As I began to walk away he pulled me back to him "Not like that, I would like to get to know you. When we talked on the roof, I knew nothing about your relationship with Brian/Jason/Sonny. I came tonight to get to know you. And I hope you would still like to get to know me, especially since we go to the same school and live in the same building." I hesitantly agreed and told him I would be back in 15 minutes, hostess duties call.

On my way to the Kitchen I ran into Jason. "So you work with Theo?"

"Yeah, he is a nice guy and I trust him hanging out with you"

"Mhmm. Having fun?"

"What do you think?"

"Well since Sonny, Theo and other people you trust are here, you do not have to stay and look after me."

"No, I promised Carly to stay and she insisted that I dance with her later, and I cannot say no, because of Sonny"

"I thought you did not dance?"

"I do not, but it is hard to say no, without Carly dangling some guilt over your head" I laughed and agreed.

I knew he wanted to ask me about Theo, so I answered him first "Just met him, still getting to know him."

"Excuse me" Jason said.

"Come on Jason, I have known you for a while now and I know what you were thinking. You wanted to know about Theo and I"

"No, it is none of my business. Who you hang out with or get involved with means nothing."

"Jason I know you care about me…in like a friendship way. You do not want me to get hurt and I respect that and am thankful for it."

Jason smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek, then whispered "You are right, I do not want you to get hurt and I do care about you" With that said he walked away. I was a bit shocked when he did not add on the 'care about you as a friend' part.

When Jason left I felt a bit defeated, like he was distant and I wanted him to be close, I only wanted him protecting me through the night. I liked when he stared at me, and then I realized I was falling for him, but I wanted his friendship more, so I decided I wanted to pursue things with another guy, see if I could be with someone else and not care about Jason as more than a friend.

I wanted to get back to Theo, but the apartment was beginning to get trashed and I could not let things get out of control. So there I was cleaning up a broken lamp and notice two things; Theo, a kind and thoughtful guy and Jason, my friend. However this did not make me want to do something drastic- that was not the way I did things. I was now conflicted.

**Please tell me what you think!**


	6. Girl Talk and Coffee

Chapter 6

The next day was clean up and napping. Theo stayed after the party to help us with pre-cleaning, when he left he asked me out for coffee and I accepted, who could say no to tall, dark and handsome! Sonny stayed overnight and was a huge help with cleaning. After he left I finally was able to do some girl talk with Carly, it was much needed.

"So what is on your mind cupcake, I know something is bothering you and I am guessing it involves your mystery man and Jason."

"Yes, it does. And I need to talk this out with you to get my mind clear."

"Alright, well you know Jason is my best friend, so I will try to main objective"

"I like Jason, I see him as a really good friend and I want it to stay like that, but there is something about him that I could fall in love with. And with Theo, it felt like fate when I met him, and I do not believe in fate. He is sweet and does not expect anything. But I guess neither does Jason"

"Even though Jase is my best friend and you two would be perfect for each other, I think you should give Theo a try, this way you can see how you really feel about Jason. Like a pull back to him."

"That sounds logical, well I have to get ready to meet Theo actually, he asked me out for coffee."

"Have a good time and remember to not think Jason at all; no comparing." We said our good byes and I left for the coffee place right off campus.

Theo was walking toward the door the same time I was.

"Hey" I said and went to give him a hug. He hugged back and suggested we get inside out of the cold.

"So how was the rest of clean-up, I hope I was able to help out a bit."

"Yes, you were a great help, thankfully Sonny was there this morning too, because it went pretty quick. So did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I actually enjoyed myself and it was nice to see people other than the ones I work with. Was it everything you had hoped?"

"Yes and no, I wish we could have talked more and not have been so busy being a hostess. Carly and I decided no more big parties."

"I wish we could have to, which is why I was wondering if I could take you out on a real date. Well sort of real, Sonny is having a party and all employees are invited and I would like to know if you would join me. We do not have to stay the whole time, but the food is good and Carly and Jason will be there so you will know people."

Oh, shit he brought up Jason, if I say yes will it seem like I am only going for them, I was thinking.

"Yes, I would love to get to know you better and maybe you could show me around Port Charles."

"I would love to do that." He said smiling.

We talked for about an hour about PCU and our families. He got called into work so we parted ways and gave me things I should know about the party because I looked worried.

* * *

Although I had no classes, I decided to walk around campus and find someone to hang out with. I looked to the parking lot to see if i recognized anyones car, nothing looked familiar until I turned around...Jason was sitting with Alex next to the dining hall. I decided to walk over, figuring Alex is there, it will not be awkward.

"Hey, guys. What's going on"

"Hey, Sam. We are just talking about my fraternity and housing" Alex said

"Oh, is there something wrong, I have some free time if you need help" I said, trying to get more information

"Well I am getting sick of living there and Jason offered me Brian's room if I ever needed it' Alex said

"Oh, well I should get going it looks like you still have things to talk about" I said

"No, stay. We were gonna head out for lunch, I have my car. SO we could park Jason's bike and go find a place in the city. Any takers" Alex asked

"Yeah, that sounds good to me" Jason said

I was actually shocked that he would agree. Not wanting to let Alex down I felt obliged to go, I agreed. "Count me in"

Jason smiled at me.

He grabbed my hand and we caught up with Alex.

**I know it is short, but I figured something is better than nothing.**

**Comments are greatly appreciated!!!!**


	7. A Kiss Tells Everything

**So I have to admit, I am really proud of this chapter. After many revisions, I think it fits perfectly. Thank you to all who are following my story!**

Chapter 7

Tonight was the party, and it was formal dress. Carly and I went dress shopping and picked out floor length dresses; her's was a blue, plunging neckline with jewels under the bust in a belt-like manner. My dress was a black scoop neck with an open back that widened at the bottom. Theo, myself, Carly and Jason were taking one of Sonny's limo's to the party.

Theo knocked on the door while Jason was already at the limo talking to one of Sonny's men.

"Sam, Carly time to go."

Carly opened the door as I was putting my shoes on in my room. "Sam is coming, why don't we head down to the limo and she will lock up. And do not worry Brian went home for the week."

I locked up the apartment and headed downstairs. Carly was in the limo and Theo's head was inside the limo talking to her while Jason was standing against the limo. Both boys were in tuxes and looked great. "Okay, I am ready." Jason looked up and our eyes met; he smiled and looked down quickly, which confused me.

Theo walked up to me "You look like utter perfection" and then kissed me on the cheek "Let's get going"

We all were in the limo, Theo and Jason were talking and Carly and I were chatting it up about what to expect and how she was glad I was there. Every now and then I would look toward the boys and Theo would smile at me, he was adorable. But Carly also noticed that Jason would look at me and the minute I turned towards him, he wold look down. It confused me, why Jason did not interfere with Theo and I. We knew there was a spark between us, why wouldn't he act upon it. _Why wouldn't I act on upon it_, I began to think

We arrived at Sonny's, his place was huge. Carly and I walked in and she decided to give me a tour. "So you noticed what Jason was doing in the limo, I was trying not to be obvious, when letting you know" Carly said

"Yeah, I saw"

"Welll what are you going to do about it?"

"I am here with Theo" I said not co convincinly

"Sam, I know you better than that; you may be here physically with Theo, but mentally you are with Jason. You said that if you thought about Jason when you were with Theo, you would call it off and sct on those feelings. You are lying to yourself and even better you are leading Theo on. I see what you do to the guys you get close too--they fall in love with you. But Jason is different, he has trouble letting people in and somehow you have him hooked and you are hooked too." Carly said.

It hit me deep inside, so much i began to tear. "Carly, umm my make-up is messed up. Can you show me to the bathroom. Then you can go find Sonny and I'll find Theo"

"I am sorry cupcake, I did not mean to upset you." she said

"No, I am glad for what you said, I am seeing a lot clearer now. So the bathroom?"

"Yeah, lets go" she said pulling me into her as we walked.

* * *

When I left the bathroom, I saw Jason on the other side of the room, grabbed a champagne glass and lifted it up, trying to make a gesture of cheers. He did so back and smiled as our eyes met.

I figured it was time to find my date and get things straightened out. I was having a great time and Theo was great, we were planning on taking a walk around town until he got a call, saying he needed to check something out. He tried to get someone else to go until Sonny stepped toward and said it was his job he must go. Sonny apologized to me and suggested to stay with Jason until Theo got back. Theo agreed that it was a good idea kissed me good bye and left with two other men.

I turned around and looked into Jason's blue eyes, "So, I guess you are stuck with me"

"It does not feel like that to me, you want to get some fresh air?"

"Sure" and I took his arm and walk out, as I was walking past Carly she winked at me and Sonny flashed his dimples. That is when I realized Theo leaving was not a fluke it was set up. And as mad as I was, I did mind spending time with Jason.

We began talking on the porch and actually laughing. I turned my back toward him, seeing if he was checking me out, he was and I laughed out loud. "What is so funny?"

"You."

"What do you mean?"

"I do not know, I guess I was just thinking about how Sonny set us up and that I do not mind."

Jason just smiled at me "I don't mind either. Does that mean that you and Theo are not dating"

"We are not in a relationship; this is my first date with him. He is a great guy, but I do not see anything more. I mean compared to you, I think that we may have something" Just as I said that Theo walked in

"I kind of knew this was going to happen, I just wish I was not so blind. Sam, I think I could have really cared about you, but I can see what you guys have and I do not want to interfere with true love."

"Theo wait, Jason and I did nothing behind your back"

"I know" he said

"Can I talk to you in private, Jason do mind giving us a minute." When Jason left I kissed Theo, a real passionate kiss. He kissed back and then we broke apart.

"There was no spark" he said sounding almost suprised and relieved

"I know, I wish there was, because you are the picture of the kind of guy for me"

"Sam, do not worry, I was not invested in this, plus there is a girl I met, you may know her, Kaitlyn and I can see a spark. You are a gorgeous girl and I would love to stay friends with you."

I gave him a hug and walked back into the room, grabbing Jason's hand toward the door and then out of the house toward the limo. I backed myself against the limo and pulled Jason into me. We kissed, and it was fireworks, everything I wished the kiss Theo and I had would be. Jason kissed back until neither of us could breathe. We both were gasping for air.

"Sam. Umm, wow. I am not even sure what to say"

"Say you will take me out on a date"

"Will you, Sam McCall go on a date with me?" I leaned and said yes and then kissed him again with just as much passion.

We decided to go back inside the party, until I realized my make-up was a mess and Jason shirt and jacket were disheveled; plus we knew Carly would say something that would turn everyone's attention to us. Instead we took one of Sonny's SUV's and headed toward a small restaurant called Kelly's, which Lulu's dad and aunt owned and Sonny's father managed. We ordered some desert and set in silence unsure if we should talk. So instead I brought up a story of when I was little and my dad got me into conning people. Jason set and listened, and made no judgment; at that moment I could not wait to spend more time with him.

**So what do you think? Comments please!!**

**I am in the midst of writing more, but am unsure when I will be posting it (needs tweeking). Preview for Next Chapter: Someone is back!!!**


	8. A Knock at the Door

Chapter 8

Three weeks past since Sonny's dinner party and Jason and I were really getting to know each other. Instead of taking me home after class, he would sometimes take me for a ride around the city. We were not in a relationship but, everyone knew we had sparks. Carly and Sonny were pleased with their work and double dated with us a few times. I also was learning about Sonny's business and with the life I grew up with it was hard for me to judge him. We learned that Brian graduated early and moved to Texas for some corporate job. Alex and I still hung out with me and accepted Jason in my life—he was protective over me after the Brian situation. Robin, Patrick, Kaitlyn and I formed a better friendship and Theo and Kaitlyn were head over heels for each other. And best of all, I was finally satisfied with my decision to transfer.

I went up to Jason's apartment with a bag of groceries; with Brian moved out, Jason was alone and having food around was not mandatory.

"Hey, let me in. I am ready to drop everything"

"Coming, coming, coming. Alright hand me something" Jason grabbed a few bags and kissed my forehead. We headed into the kitchen and put things away. The apartment was a lot bigger than Carly's and mine, I wondered why he just didn't find a roommate.

"Jason, do you mind if I stay up here a bit until Robin's class is over." I said as I collapse on the couch dramatically

"Why are you waiting for her class to be done? And of coarse you can stay"

"Carly is having a romantic dinner with Sonny and I offered to give privacy and she accepted full heartedly, she even made me an overnight bag, which is outside your door, do you mind pulling it in here?"

Jason grabbed my bag from the hallway and put it near the couch. "I mean if you and Robin do not have set in stone plans you could stay here, you could take my bed and I can sleep on the couch."

"I do not want to impose"

"You will not be imposing, I can make dinner and I have some movies Alex bought me for Christmas that we could watch"

"So sort of like a date?"

"Yeah, a date"

"Okay, that sounds great, but one exception to your offer."

"Come on Sam."

"No just wait Jason: You will share the bed with me, or if that is weird I will take the couch, I am not putting you out."

"We will see. You should probably text Robin with your change of plans." As I went through my purse to find my phone, I looked up at Jason and realized that I hoped me chose to share the bed.

Jason made a delicious dinner and we were now starting a movie. "Why don't you pick the movies, I am not that into them."

"Well are you into me enough to at least try and watch?"

Instead of answering, Jason smiled. And I chose to take that as a yes!!!! We ended up watching a classic: Casa Blanca. Jason being a guy could care less and I was so tired I fell asleep and ended up resting my head in his lap.

As Sam slept, Jason looked down and admired her beauty, slowly brushing his hand over her hair.

"I wanted to stay awake I am sorry, do you mind if I go to bed"

"Nah, go ahead and get your stuff together and then I need to get ready for bed to."

"Are you going to stay with me, in your room tonight or is the couch mine?" I said devilishly.

"I know you are stubborn, but I will be fine on the couch. You have a good night sleep"

"If you are not going to do this my way, I might as well just stay up."

"Sam…Fine I will stay with you." She leaned in close toward him and kissed his lips and then ran off to get changed.

Rummaging through my bag, I found a note from Carly, basically stating she knew I would end up at Jason's so she packed me special clothes. This concerned me because Jason and I were not ready for that. It was some new lingerie Carly bought me, it fit perfectly and it was not to sexy/stripper like. I walked out of his room to let him change, but before he could see me I ran into the bathroom to brush my teeth and stuff.

"Sam whenever you are ready, I am done, so you can come in and pick the side of the bed you want."

"Sam, you look amazing"

"Yeah, let us just say Carly packed my bag"

"Well she did a good job, you are perfection in that" I said thank you and went for the right side of the bed and scooched myself toward Jason. He smiled and pulled me into him with his arm draping over my shoulder. We woke up in nearly the same position, I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He woke up slowly "Hey, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, best night I have had in a while." I said softly

"I'm glad" and then he kissed me, which turning into a passionate kiss, where he was soon on top of me. We heard a knock on the door and stopped—but it was sort of a good thing, neither of us, were ready for the next step. Jason rolled onto his back and I jumped up, "Uh, I'll get the door. Do you have a robe or something?"

"No, why don't you take a shirt from the top drawer. Sam, we should to talk?"

"Thanks, umm I'll be right back" before I left I kissed him softly on the lips.

I unlocked the door to see Brian standing there. "Hey there Sam, am I interrupting anything?"

"No, nah no, Carly invited Sonny over and I became homeless- hence the pj's." He just laughed as I rambled, trying to avoid the awkwardness.

"Do you want me to get Jason?"

"Actually I came to pick up my furniture. But I would not mind saying a quick hello"

"Okay great, but I want to say something first—what happened between us, I handled it wrong and did not give you a chance to explain yourself. I have done so many things in my life that were just as bad (in a different way) and should not have been so quick to judge. I am so sorry and I hope we can get past that and perhaps be friends…"

"I would really like that Sam. I never meant to hurt you and…" I interrupted him and said he did not have to explain. Brian went to hug me but Jason was walking toward us, so he stopped. I felt bad for him, so gave him a quick squeeze "Don't be a stranger". As I left the room, I gave Jason the 'I'm sorry, don't be mad' smile.

I was in the bathroom, getting my stuff packed and getting dressed. Instead of interrupting and scaring Brian off, I waited and partially eves dropped.

Jason/Brian Talk

"So you and Sam, never saw that coming." Brian began

"Yeah, are becoming really good friends, we will see where it goes from there" Jason said with a smirk

"Well I am here to pick up my furniture and then move it to NYC where I got a promotion plus it is close to my family. But, I also want to talk about what happened with Sam, I mean if you are comfortable with it"

"No, go ahead." Jason said a bit uneasy

"Well the thing with the football team, they needed someone to pull a scam on the teacher, and I figured Sam could have helped. But what no one knew is that I gave it up within the first two days of meeting her—I realized that it was her past and bringing up that side of her is what she ran away from. I never meant to go along with it—because I began seeing her in a new light, actually began to fall for her.

"Why didn't you defend yourself that night?"

"Because she would trust you over me, Carly has all the faith in the world of you and Sam and her nearly think alike. Except I think Sam is a bit more street smart" Brian said laughing

"I see. You should tell Sam, she deserves the truth." Jason said

"Jason, you and her are happy, I bet everyone but you two see how much you like each other. There is no need to stir the pot and bring up the past to question it. I just wanted you to know, that I would never intentionally hurt a woman, in fact I have become involved with a great girl and I have to admit there are some similarities between her and Sam. I guess the girl that I want is like Sam, but Sam deserves someone like you"

"Thanks, but if you are not going to tell her anytime soon, what should I do with this information?"

"You decide, do what is in her best interest. Oh is it possible to pick up the furniture later—I still need to rent a U-Haul?"

"Yeah, is around three okay?"

"Perfect, see you then. BYE SAM" Alex yelled

When Brian left, Jason was dumbfounded. _Telling Sam would re-hash the past and I like where we were heading. I am falling for Sam, whether I like to admit it or not. She has to know—but I cannot be the one to tell her._

Sam quietly walked out of the bathroom, "Is the coast clear" noticing something was off with Jason, she walked up to him and stroked his arm "Hey, what's a matter; you can tell me what is wrong"

Instead of talking he gave me a long hug and then walked to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Sam was not sure what to do, so she went and gathered her things and left.

**Hope you are enjoying the story. I have two different versions for the next chapter, I am leaning toward the version when Jason handles the situation wrong because I have an awesome apology note from Jason written already. Let me know what you think and thank you to all who are reading and a major thanks for the comments!**

**Oh and check out my other story: The Visitor...Chapter 2 is up!!!!**


	9. Fireworks

**FINALLY an update! Sorry for the lack of attention to this story. I hope it was worth the wait...**

* * *

Chapter 9

I refused to let Jason ignore me and ruin a perfectly beautiful day. I went back to the apartment, thankfully Sonny ran out to get breakfast and Carly is a heavy sleeper, so I got in and out quickly. As I left the apartment I heard no chance of Jason coming down, which made me sad, but I had plans and darn-it I was going to enjoy them. I met up with Robin, Kaitlyn and Theo for lunch at an Art Gallery on campus. Afterward we met up with Patrick and Alex at the PCU Convention Center where we all left to go to a new club opening. Alex said he would be my date since "Jason had no clue" what he was missing out on. Alex was great- he was my best friend other than Carly; he would always be there for me whether it was 6 p.m. or 2 a.m.

#

We arrived to club, the guys were wearing button down shirts and dark jeans with dress shoes. Robin was in a satin burgundy low V-Neck halter- with only a tie in the back, with a black short pencil skirt- she could make any revealing top look classy! Kaitlyn of coarse was in a dress, Emerald green knee length, spaghetti-strapped dress with a soft organza layer over the skirt. She always looked like she came out of a fairytale. Tonight I dressed pretty plain, which was why Robin and Kaitlyn staged a fashion intervention while the guys were getting drinks in the club. It was not a black dress for once- Kaitlyn said I needed color and put me in a deep purple strapless above the knee dress with military ankle boots and black tights. It was simple, but when I walked in the club, all heads turned. Alex ran up to me: "Now that is more like Sam. Good job girls".

"Sam, you look much better" Patrick said, as Robin slapped him

"Thanks. I think I need a drink." I said jokingly. Theo decided to tell me that would not be a good idea with the emotions I have running in my head. Robin and Patrick with their medical talk agreed and pushed me out to the dance floor. As they did so I grabbed Kaitlyn and Alex.

"This is so much fun, thanks guys" I said

"No problem Sam, we love you and knew you needed this. Heck we need this too. Things with Theo and I are getting so serious I think I am looking forward to long term and that attitude is not me at all." Kaitlyn replied.

"Wow" was all Alex and I could say. She just laughed which made us all laugh too.

Robin, Patrick and Theo joined us until we all were dehydrated. We got to the bar ordered our drinks and talked about where our lives were heading. "Come one guys, we need to think about now, lets dance." I said

"You are on your own on that. Kaitlyn and Alex look like they cannot move. Theo really needs some new dance moves and I have had some drinks" Patrick said

"What about you Robin?" I asked

"I am gonna hang with Patrick, if he has another drink he will never make it through orientation tomorrow."

"Alright, then I am off to move my hips" I said

THE BAR

"Is she going to be okay" Kaitlyn asked "I mean she told Alex, Robin and me what happened with Jason"

"It is not like Jason to do something like that, especially with how much he cares about her, it probably has something to do with Brian." Theo said

"What didn't you tell me Theodore?" Kaitlyn said strictly

"Well after you told me about Sam and Jason, I went to talk to him. He told me what happened really with Brian and how he froze." Theo responded.

As Theo told the story, Patrick spoke up in a drunken manner- "yeah I knew about that, Brian called me after he graduated, but told me to tell no one" Robin looked upset and left to go find me. Robin had morals that were way up there with God and refused to let the truth be untold.

I heard what Robin had to say and called Brian. "Hey it is Sam, can you meet me at the club on 5th and Oak?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. See you soon"

I hung up and about 5 minutes later Carly and Sonny showed up, I went to wave but then saw Jason walk in. Thankfully Brian came through about two minutes after and Jason had not spotted me.

"Hey, I heard what really happened"

"Yea, I was not sure if I should tell you. Are you mad at me?"

"No"

"You seem mad"

"Oh, yeah. It has to do with Jason."

"I know him pretty well, do you want to talk about it. Maybe I can talk you through it"

"Sure, should we get a table?"

Carly/Sonny/Jason

"Hey, is that Sam" Sonny asked, seeing her follow some guy

"Yeah, but who is that guy" Carly said and Jason's head went straight up

"That looks like Brian, Jason. Do you want me to get the guards?"

"We talked this morning. He has a girlfriend"

"Or said he did, so you would back off if he liked Sam"

"Carly, you are not helping" Sonny interjected

####

Brian and Sam talked for about 20 minutes about the ins and outs of Jason Morgan. He explained that they had been friends since middle school and he has trouble with his emotions, after his accident. Sam asked some questions about the accident and Brian answered to the best of his ability. He spoke of Jason in good nature and encouraged Sam to _let by gones be by gone's._ Brian left the bar and took a drunk Patrick back home. Theo took Kaitlyn and Robin back to their dorms, so they could be in top-top shape for their seminar. Alex stayed with Sam and talked about a bunch of random things.

Meanwhile, Sonny and Carly danced and Jason pretty much drank, until he saw Brian leave then he just watched Sam laugh and smile. Alex and Sam were getting ready to leave when Carly and Sonny came over.

"Hey, I did not know you would be here" Carly said innocently

"Sam nice to see you out and about; Alex nice seeing you again"

"Same here, Sonny. Sam I am going to pull the car around, meet you outside?"

"Yeah"

"So Jason is here, did you see him?" Carly noted

"Yeah" Sam said rocking back and forth on her heels

"He wants to see you, but thinks you are mad at him"

"I am not mad, I was just confused and frustrated"

"I know." Carly laughed referring to Sonny

"I have to go, I'll talk to him later" and I left

"Don't worry, she will be fine"

"Who are you reassuring, you or Jason?" Sonny asked

"Let's grab Jase and go back home. We should probably keep him at you place"

"Probably, does that mean you are staying?"

"I need to check on Sam" Carly said

"Sounds good, lets go"

#*#**#*#

Next morning came and I went to the library to study and then out to lunch with Brian and his girlfriend, we were scarily alike but different. They looked so happy and all I could think about was how I wanted to be with Jason despite the little bump in the road

Later that night I decided to go and see Jason, I did not want distance between us.

"Jason? Are you home?"

"Sam, hi" he replied skeptically

"I am sorry, for leaving. I did not know what to do. I have been on my own so long, it is hard to trust people"

"I love you" was all Jason said

"I, I"

"You do not have to say it back. I just wanted to let you know"

"I love you too. I want to be with you"

Jason pulled her into the apartment and laid a passionate kiss on her lips. "Jason, I am ready"

"Are you just caught up in the moment, because I want our first time to be out of love, not lust"

"I want you. I wanted you yesterday."

"Sam, let's wait. I have something to show you" and Jason walked out to the terrace and up the fire escape to see a blanket on the ground with a bunch of pillows "I was hoping you would show up to watch the fireworks with me"

"Would if I didn't?"

"I know your heart and when you feel like you did something wrong and I just wanted to show you that you did nothing wrong."

I walked up to him and kissed him—he pulled me down to the blanket and we were in a serious make-out session and then the fireworks went off "Is this a sign?"

"Are you sure"

"More than you would ever know. Do you have…"

"Yeah" and then we made love and oh did we—more than once on the roof and then at least twice in his room. The next morning was amazing—waking up in his arms was the best feeling I have ever had in a long time.

"Morning" he said kissing me on the back a few times. "Do you want breakfast? As you know I can cook"

"Yeah. I would like that a lot"

"Breakfast in bed coming right up"

"In bed" I said

"Yeah—you relax. Let me take care of you." Jason said and I could not stop smiling. I was giddy.

* * *

_POSTED: June 2, 2010_


End file.
